Fishing is a very-serious sport and pastime for very many people, and, as in almost all other sports, it requires certain gear. For the typical fisherman, this usually means some form of fishing pole, not to mention an almost endless array of reels, lines, lures, floats, sinkers, etc.
Considering the poles, they must be as light as possible while still being strong enough to bring in the fish one is trying to catch. They must also be flexible and resilient enough to bend when the fish begins to tug and try to get off the hook. In other words, an ideal fishing rod must have very special characteristics, and a fishing rod with the ideal combination of lightness, strength, and flexibility can be a work or art, and quite expensive.
On the other hand, in achieving its maximum effectiveness for its prime purpose, it becomes very delicate physically for any other purpose. It is not designed for and cannot take other stresses. It cannot be stepped on or hit with a hard object, or even roughly handled without potential damage. A fishing pole is no more suitable for use as a bat as a bat would be for a fishing pole.
Fishing rods are also awkward to handle when not actually in use. They are long and spindly, and hard to grasp anywhere but their handle. They can be stored at home safely enough, but when they must be carried to and from the fishing grounds they can be cumbersome and very-much in the way. They are hard to find a place for and usually end up lying around where other equipment may be dropped on them or they may be stepped on and broken or damaged.
This situation is magnified in a fishing boat to or from fishing grounds in a potentially heavy sea where fishermen and their gear may be bouncing around the boat.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide special brackets for a fishing pole that will hold the pole in a fixed position, out of the way of other gear in a boat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for holding a fishing pole that is easily accessible, and that permits the pole to be stored or removed for use in a very short time.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting for a fishing pole that will hold the pole firmly under rough conditions but will cushion it against shock from any source.